Poseidon's Daughter
by Katisonfire
Summary: Alex is a powerful demi-god who lives in New York. Shes basically daddy's little princess! So join her in her adventures with Percy her younger half brother and maybe see her fall in love! Hope you like it im new at writing :p
1. Chapter 1

"As the sun gleamed through the window,I began to come out of my deep sleep. The birds were chirping outside ahhhhh so annoying so then I used my awesome water powers to shut them up!

"You may say water power what the hell are those well I get them from my amazing dad Poseidon, yes Poseidon the sea god as he is known by you mortals. Hi I'm Alexandra call me Alexis and this is my story the fact that I am a; Demi God. Well anyhow since there are these stupid rules my dad can't meet me and my moms dead but, I dont live at camp half blood I live alone in a New York apartment on 5 th Avenue

"Enough about me today is a special day today I go to Olympus I'm ecstatic! Dad called me for some mission. Well let's not keep him waiting to Olympus OK seriously start. I made my way to the subway station and ended up right in front of the Empire State! Ok time to head up I went to the roof and then made my way to the the elevator ,swish! The wind went and I entered Olympus.

"Making my way to dads house,I carefully took each step not to alarm any god especially Apollo who continues to flirt with me I mean he's cool but still don't get me wrong I think he's totally hot and sleep able but still he's a player god so No.

"Dad was doing something with water when I entered he's grand house, the enormous door opened and I saw my enormous dad lol enormous:p. Any how I went up to him " Hi dad!" I shouted so the giant in front of me could hear! "Alexandra you came I was beginning to worry that you would not come" he told me ahhhhhh again with the Alexandra anyways "Yes dad I came what is it?" " Well you know how much I trust you and love you i need you to go to camp half blood" "what?!"

""you heard me I need you to go to camp half blood and watch out for your younger brother Percy he always gets into trouble ok! I even talked to the director you will be going as an instructor and you will be given your own room and facilities but, make sure no one knows what you are capable of ok!" my dad instructed "But dad!" "No buts just please go and don't get into trouble and by the way you will be teaching archery I know your good at it ok! Can I count on you?" "yes you can always count on me ok!" "all the gods are very happy that you are doing this" "I'm sure I'll just head out" " that's my girl take good care ok" "ok!" ahhhhhh to camp half blood I go!


	2. Chapter 2

"I cant believe I have to teach man they probably think I was a hunter or something anyways let's head out and just when I was about to leave Apollo arrives "Hi babe" ah he's such a flirt "Listen I was just heading out so gtg bye" "Hi wait I have a proposition for you, you know about friends with benefits right?" he questioned I like the sound of that no relation and a hot guy and I can date cool but I can't say it like that so " Let's see ill think about it" and with a smirk I left the sun god dumbfound:p

"Making my way to the road , I stopped by a coffee shop to get some money in dollars and the Greek money cant remember its name I got a coffee with 4 shots of nectar haven't had haven't lived! And made my way to an address my dad slipped me while I was leaving it was a car shop I showed them the writing , there eyes changed, and they made me go to a brand new sports car red not just that I can go where ever I want in second hahaha teleportation gods I love daddy!

"Ok I sat in my new car and drove to where camp was made my car invisible and small, changed my clothes into greek stuff, took out my mini sword which was a ring dads gift xD and headed for the camp. Fun fact about me I don't have ADHD or any reading disorder nice write I know all languages existing in the world hahaha!

"I stepped through the portal only to be met by several bound up swords, and puzzled faces of delinquent looking kids! "Wow hold your horses guys I'm not some monster" " then who are you?!" a guy with brown hair and blue eyes spoke that's definitely Percy " I'm your new Archery professor" " Chiron didn't say anything about a new professor" said a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes Athena daughter for sure she goes on and on about her!

""ok this is weird" I exclaimed then a half horse half man came ohhh centaur nice! "Hello child my name is Chiron you must be Alexandra right" "yes I am" "alrighty follow me" "ok?" " everyone back to there duties, so Alexandra your father speaks really highly of you not just him also every god even Dionysus" " Thanks Hi where is he? Did you tell him not to tell anyone who I am?" " yes dont worry now your room is at the right and class starts in 5 minutes be carefully not to use your powers ok" "I understand thanks Chiron"

"Nice guy but anyways I have 5 minutes to settle down I made my way to my room gorgeous it was it had the traditional Greek pillars and all any ways of to class my intro has to be cool!

"As I made my way to class I met confused eyes "Hi I'm Alexandra but please call me Alexis I'm your archery Instructor" "Hi miss Alexis..." "ummm McCall" "Hi miss Alexis McCall" "so guys I've been told that some of you are amazing others not so much and Aphrodite girls don't play ok so archery is about feeling you need to be in your right mind to hit a target feel it,conjure it,love it ok"

"Just then a hand raised it was an Aphrodite girl "yes you?" " Piper Mclaren(don't remember her name sorry :()" "yes piper " " you say archery is about feeling what do you feel" " excellent question you arch I'm surprised and glad well I feel in control me arching is fun for me I like it" "yes you small guy" "I'm not small by the way I'm Leo" "ok Leo" " Are you a cool teacher"

"well I think I'm really cool all my friends say I'm totally laid back so chill:p"

"ok now every one introduce yourself" "I'm Jason son of Jupiter or Zeus" "nice Roman I have friend who is Roman cool any other rome people" two hands raised one chubby kid and a dark girl " Hi I'm Frank son of Mars or Area I think" "I'm Hazel daughter of Pluto or Hades" "Frank right you don't seem like a son of Ares Hazel wow Hades nice" I know all about her poor girl then that Leo kid is ohhh grand son of Sammy weird These two must be dating.  
""Hi I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena" " Hi I'm Will one of the sons of Apollo" ohh Apollos spawn ah Apollo man I have to contact him;) "Nice" " Hi I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" he said with a grand voice ah just like dad so proud "ok?" he looked surprised that I didn't regard him " I'm Nico son of Hades" another one ah Hades "I'm Clarisse daughter or Ares" she seems like his kid Ares is also a player

"And intros went on I dismissed class hoping to start tomorrow and headed to lunch the kids were talking about one said Hot nice ok maybe all of them said Hot except for Percy he was upset that I didn't give him any credit for being the son of the sea god ohhhh I have committed such a sin spear me his friend Grover about me being fishy then Dionysus comes up to me and says" Hi Alexis how are you?" "I'm good D you" "awful""aww daddy stopped wine man that sucks" "tell me about it"

"Then suddenly some weird wind comes in and swooshes the whole place ah oh quickly I make sure I have my keys and belongings minimized and then I end up on a weird ship oh man it's that Argo 2 damn that means breaks over! Of to an Adventure!


	3. Chapter 3

There in front of me were the 'seven' and Nico and coach Hodbe or Hodge I think:p and all of them had their eyes set on me. Wait a minute,dad sent me here cause of this he is so getting a piece of my mind later, ahhhhhh why me?

"We understand why we are here but, why are you" spoke Percy as he was my boss or something oh no he didn't I'll skin him alive!

"yeah I'm confused" spoke Leo "your always confused" Frank stated oh so the boyfriend hates ex boyfriends grandson wow! Our lives are twisted."Ok listen up I don't know how I ended up here or Why but, let's all settle down and think this threw why would you be here?" I stated innocently I lie good!

Then Jake or Jason Zeus brat spoke "let's all relax and go inside".

The ships lounge was Greek obviously but, it was ok. "alright what are you some monster, god in disguise or what?" Coach questioned "I'm a" "a what?" think girl think. Aha! " I'm an Elf" "ok elfs are small and dorky you are tall and stunningly hot" spoke Leo I like this kid. Just then the sun shone harder oh no some ones jealous:p.

"well elfs are not always small some are tall and pretty" exclaimed Annabeth smart girl me like she will be a good sister in law xD. "yeah exactly! Look I don't know why I'm here(lie) but I am and I will help you in what ever you need but, first why are you here?"

"well it looks like we are here because of the quest Chiron told us" Percy spoke timidly he doesn't trust me no wonder.

"what quest?" I spoke " it's a quest to get the famous stone of Metatron which heals all since we have major injuries it will help" "ok cool where are we heading?" "to Rome" Percy spoke Yes I needed shoes yeah.

"then let's go"I spoke


End file.
